12 Days of Christmas 2009
by KellethMetheus
Summary: More Drabbles of both SGA and SG-1. A smattering of subjects, time and places but in these ones they're all grown up. Mostly little Christmas stories all chapters are their own one-shots.
1. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words SG1

Title: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Sam find a lost photo on Christmas Eve.  
Disclaimer: Not mine but on Christmas day I will own season 2 of Atlantis. I can finally watch it in order when my kids open their gift.  
Warnings: None  
Challenge: 12 Days Day 5- A black and while photo is left in the locker room on Christmas Eve. What is it and who left it?

* * *

Sam walked into the locker room feeling weary. It was her turn to use the facilities last. When SG-1 had first been put together Jack and Daniel had tired to insist that she always use the locker room first, but she had put her foot down and insisted they take their turn too.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and she was ready to head home to her empty house. She had contemplated going to SanDiego to see Mark and his family, but in the end it was just too stressful. Her brother barely tolerated her presence and it was easier to just stay home. Her other option was her father, but she didn't even want to go there.

Lifting her foot, she began to unlace her boot; first the right one and then the left hit the floor. When she bent to pick them up, she spotted something on the floor. An old creased black and white photograph lay there forgotten. Gently she picked it up and studied it.

A woman dressed in a ladies suit from the 50's held a chubby little boy in her lap, a Christmas tree sat in the background, as she smiled for the camera. Mother and son both looked so happy. Sam turned the photo over and found 'me and Jack Christmas 1959' scrawled on the back in a flowing hand.

Turning it back over Sam looked at the little boy more closely. His face was split with a toothless grin. What twists and turns in this little man's life had led him to become the person he is now? She knew about some of the sadness and horror in his life from his file: Iraq, Charlie, his divorce, and Sam was sure there was much under all the black sensor lines.

Sam lay the picture down on the locker bench and continued to get changed. Finished she turned to leave only to see the picture once more.

Should she return it to the Colonel? He was a very private man. After all, they had only learned he had a son when a copy of Jack came through the gate hoping to learn about Earth and the people who lived there.

Sighing deeply she took the picture and then headed topside.

~0o0o0~

A few minutes later Sam stood on Jack's doorstep unsure as she knocked on the door. Finally it opened and a very belligerent Jack answered the door with a bottle of Guinness in his hand. "What do you want?"

Sam swallowed hard as the scent of beer wafted over her. "Sir, you left this on the floor in the locker room. I thought you'd want it back." Holding it out to Jack, she waited.

Jack snatched it out of her hands and was going to close the door but he stopped. "Do you want to come in? I have more beer."

Sam nodded hesitantly, unsure if she really did and followed him inside. Jack motioned to the couch and she sat down while he disappeared into another part of the house. A few minutes later he came back and offered her a bottle. The two of them sat in companionable silence as they drank.

Finally, Jack looked down at the picture in his hand. "My mother was a beautiful woman. She loved me so much. This was the last Merry Christmas we had. Dad died and she married Steve. He was the biggest jerk I even knew. I tried to get her to leave him but she wouldn't. He was so persuasive and smooth when he was drunk, he always convinced her to come back. On Christmas Eve, when I was twelve, he beat her to death in a drunken rage. He would have killed me too, but I ran when she told me. She gave her life for me."

Sam took the picture from him, not sure what to say. Slowly, she reached out and squeezed his hand. They looked anywhere but each other as they listened the clock strike midnight and Christmas day begin. Each one with the hope that the next year might be a little better than the last because they were no longer alone.


	2. Intervention SG1

Title: Intervention  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Humor  
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c intervene.  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be not matter how much I wish it otherwise.  
Warnings: None.

12 days of Christmas Day 2 prompt: 2 against 2

* * *

Teal'c stood on the unsteady step stool and lowered his arm, as he looked down at Daniel Jackson, who was supposed to be keeping watch for Jack.

"Daniel Jackson, are you sure this is the proper thing to do? This is O'Neill's home after all; should he not choose how it is decorated?" Teal'c's voice was hesitant as he looked at the object in his hand, and where it was supposed to go.

"This needs to be done, Teal'c. We're doing this and nothing is going to stop me from making changes this year. I have stood by for years and said nothing. I don't care what Sam or Jack have to say. We're doing this."

The Jaffa sighed, or made a sound similar to a sigh,as he settled the object into place.

Stepping back, the two of team members surveyed their handy work. With a satisfied smile, they headed into the kitchen for a drink.

~0o0o0~

A few minutes later the front door opened and Sam and Jack bust into the front entrance, stomping the snow from their shoes. Jack carried the baby seat into the living room and stopped. His eyes went wide as they looked at the Christmas tree. "Who took Homer off the top of the tree?"

In the kitchen, Daniel smiled once more as he threw Homer - dressed as an Angel - into the trash. The blond angel on the top of the tree looked much better. This was Grace's first Christmas and it was going to be merry.


	3. Better Man? SGA

Title: The Better Man?  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Humor maybe  
Summary: Just who is Jon's Secret Santa?  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be not matter how much I wish it otherwise.  
Warnings: This isn't betaed.  
Prompt: Three colored crystals in a certain order solve the problem. What was the problem?

* * *

John Shepard walked into the conference room with a large box in his hands. From inside he removed two objects. One he'd tripped over leaving his room that morning, and the other was a strange device that everyone on Atlantis had been trying to figure out of for the last two years.

The mystery package was wrapped in the homemade gift wrap Sam Carter and Jenifer Keller were making with the Athosian children. They had used inedible tubers that Rodney had named 'untatoes' - found when they first arrived on the planet and their foot stuffs were scarce.

John watched the children cut shapes into the tubers to make stamps, and then dip them in the paint and press them to the paper.

As he placed the box on the table, he tried to decide what the shape was. In the end, he wasn't totally sure it was either a star or a snowman.

Lifting his head, he studied everyone in the room to see if they would give anything away. No one moved or twitched an eyelash as they waited to see what would happen.

Finally, Sam spoke, eyeing the box, "Colonel, is there something you need to tell us?"

Crossing his arms as he sat down in his chair, John answered, "Yes, thanks to you." He nodded to Sam, "This year I have caught my secret Santa. I know it's a running joke that I can't figure out who it is, but this year I know."

Rodney was the first to bite. "What do you mean, thanks to Sam? What did she do?" he asked curiously.

John looked over at Sam and smiled before he turned to Rodney. He reached into the box once more and pulled out three crystals, and lay them out on the table. "Sam helped by figuring out what this machine does, and this device will help me find the culprit."

Everyone watched as he placed the three crystals into the machine. Immediately it began to whirl and the crystals flashed casting lights around the room.

Rodney blanched slightly and got to his feet. "Wait just one minute, there's no way that this is fair. I mean Sam's the smartest woman in the galaxy. She's even smarter that me, in somethings. You don't waste that knowledge to find out who your secret Santa is. Come on, John!"

A triumphant smile was on his face as John stood up. "All right, everyone pay up, I did it."

There was weary sighs from everyone in the room as they pulled out various things from their pockets. Sam and Jennifer each handed him one hundred dollar bills, Ronan stabbed a beautiful pearl-ish handled knife into the table, and Teyla removed the leather arm band she wore while bow hunting.

Rodney watched it all still utterly confused. "Just what is going on?"

John collected his loot and sat back down. "We had a bet that I couldn't get you to admit that Sam was smarter than you, and I won."

"But, but-" Rodney stopped, unsure what to say.

He looked at the still whirling machine. "The device. What does it do?" Rodney finally managed to stumble out. "How did it tell you who your Secret Santa was?"

Reaching out, John shut it off. "Oh this? It didn't. It's only a children's toy. In a dark room it shows the constellations so that they can learn them. I guess it was something that all the Atlantian children had to know."

Rodney opened his mouth to say something, but Jennifer touched his arm. "Lose graciously, Rodney."

Gathering his pride, Rodney sat down and chose to say nothing.

John, on the other hand, could not let it go. Pulling his gift closer, he inquired, "Shall I open your gift now or later?"


	4. Sad Little Christmases SG1

Title: Sad Little Christmases  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: 209 secrets and 211 Tok'ra  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Sam things about her Christmases past...  
Disclaimer: Not mine but on Christmas day I will own season 2 of Atlantis. I can finally watch it in order when my kids open their gift.  
Warnings: Not betaed

Challenge: 12 Days Day 4- Four moments in time your character/team remembers about Christmas

* * *

Sam sat alone staring at the dark half decorated Christmas tree. Her father was dying and all she could do was fight with him. So she was alone having was another crappy Christmas.

Closing her eyes she relived her first Christmas memory. Mom, Dad and Mark were all there with the presents and the turkey. They were happy but it didn't last. Too many other Christmases were fatherless until-

Her mom died. That year instead there was just an apathetic father, who was still mourning and had no idea what to do to help his two kids or himself.

In the end there had been a scattering of presents under the tree bought on Christmas Eve, a half cooked turkey and rubbery potatoes. There was also the fights between her father and Mark. The yelling and shoving always ending with doors slamming and Sam sitting alone in her room wondering why her mom had left her and what happened to her happy family.

When she asked her father what happened to Christmas, her father shrugged. "Your mother always took care of these things." and walked away shutting himself in his room.

As a single tear slipped down her cheek as she tried to find a later happy memory. There had to be more. Could she really live thirty years or so years and not have anymore merry Christmases?

Brushing the tears away, she found the memory: her first year at the Academy. She had stayed in Colorado Springs with a group of Cadets and went skiing. There wasn't the traditional trimming but there had been fun, friendship and snow. The speed and rush of adrenaline had helped her forget what she was missing in her life.

Then there was the year before. Teal'c first Christmas and the team had tried to explain the holiday to him but the Jaffa hadn't quite understood it all. The Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c these men had become her family and they would remain even when her father was-

There was a knock at her door. Slowly Sam got to her feet and opened the door. The rest of SG-1 stood there carrying all the trimmings to Christmas dinner.

Jack smiled. "When you didn't show we thought we'd come find you. Can we come in?"

He actually didn't wait for an answer as he pushed past her carrying the large roaster inside. With a smile on her face she opened the door wider to watch while the guys brought in the feast.

Less than half and hour later they all joined hands while Daniel gave thanks for the meal, friendship, and family.


	5. To Do or Not to Do? SG1

Title: To do or Not to Do?  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none really

Category: Humor  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: Not mine but on Christmas day I will own season 2 of Atlantis. I can finally watch it in order when my kids open their gift.  
Warnings: None

Challenge: 12 Days Day 6- six seconds to decide..... was it the right one?

* * *

Daniel looked in the mirror studying his reflection and then glanced at his watch. If he was going to do this it was now or never. It was going to take a while to get this done and time was running out. He could hear the seconds counting down.

A sigh escaped his lips. What would she think? Would she like the change? He rubbed his chin and told himself he wasn't doing it for her; that he needed the change. He'd missed his trip to Atlantis three weeks ago and it was all her fault-again. Besides, he preferred himself the other way.

Drawing a deep breath, Daniel raised his arm and began, There was no turning back.

0o0o0

Twenty minutes later, a rhythmic knock sounded on the door as he was just finishing up. Quickly washing his hands and face, Daniel moved to the door.

Vala stood on the other side tapping her foot. "Daniel, darling, will you-"

She stopped mid-sentence and stared with her mouth hanging open. Slowly she reached out and touched his now smooth cheek as she pressed closer with that look in her eye.

"Much better; you no longer look like a scruffy naquada prospector from Nellan."

Daniel caught her hand. "Not now, Vala; we're already late for the briefing on the new Ori problem." He tried to sound long suffering but failed miserably.

Flicking of her ponytail over her shoulder, she pulled her hand from his. "Fine, let's go." Slowly she started walking away but stopped; looking back over her shoulder she smiled licking her lips.

Daniel watched her go and decided that shaving his beard off was the right decision. The next few days were going to be fun.


	6. Christmas Miracle SG1 Kiddrabble

Title: Christmas Miracle  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none really

Category: Kiddrabble  
Summary: What Little Sam wants for Christmas Jack can't find.  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be I know that.  
Warnings: None

* * *

Jack strode through mall. In seven days, he'd been through so many malls and stores that he'd lost count. He had run out of options and ideas, and if something didn't come to him soon he was going to give up.

He really didn't want to disappoint the blond little sprite Sam had become. She had her heart set on some stupid little fuzzy thing she saw on TV, but what she didn't know was that there wasn't one to be found anywhere.

He'd left is name and number at various stores when they had told him they might get some in, but it was now Christmas Eve and there was no word from any of them. He hated admitting defeat over anything, but he just didn't know where else to go or what to do. He was no Arnold Schwarzenegger, and there was no way he'd go as far as that man had, not even for Sam. Weary, he turned to head home.

Then he heard a whisper run through the crowd. A last minute truck had arrived and it was rumored to have them! Turning on his heel, he pushed his way through the crowd. It was like swimming through very deep water as everyone one else seemed to be going the same way.

Then he saw them; a whole flat of them! As soon as the clerk removed them from the box, someone would rip it out of the poor defenseless man's hands before he could place it on the shelf. Finally, the man just stepped back and let the crowd have them.

Jack knew this was his last chance and surged forward through the mass of pushing and shoving bodies.

It was crazy, and yet here he was in the middle of it. He's never done this for Charlie, so just why was he here now? He got a foot in the back and someone got him right in his knee, but he kept moving. He had to. There was no way he was giving up now.

His hands closed on the box and snatched it. He pulled his treasure close to his body to protect it from those who would take it. Then suddenly he was free and he didn't look back. Jack ran for his life, after a quick stop to pay for his item.

Daniel looked up expectantly as Jack walked in the door a short while later holding his prize aloft. Exhausted, he dropped into a chair in the livingroom and accepted the cup of eggnog Danny offered him.

With a look of awe and amazement, Daniel asked, "How did you get that? I didn't think it was possible. I mean, they've been sold out for months. Jack, she'll be so surprised."

"I hope so. I just wanted to do this for her. I mean she's lost so much and doesn't even know it." He finished his drink and got to his feet. "I'm going to bed after I check in on Sam. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Nodding, Daniel gathered the cups. "See you in the morning. I'm just going to clean up and get out the turkey."

Picking up the slight battered box that held the small creature Daniel set it down under the tree before heading off to the kitchen with a happy heart.

The next morning, Jack was forcefully woken from his sleep by the wail of a child. Stumbling out into the hall, he was knocked over by an obviously delighted Samantha Carter, clutching a furbie to her chest.

Wrapping his arms around her and the toy, he said, "Well Sammie, it seems we had our own Christmas miracle."

Sam nodded as she climbed out of Jack's arms. "Thank you so much. Now I can take it apart to see how it works! Where are your screwdrivers, Uncle Jack?"

JJack was struck speechless before a small smile crept across his face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from that little imp. Danny do you have coffee ready yet?"

* * *

This one is a double posting sorry but it was written for the Drabble prompt but it was a kiddrabble too.


	7. Christmas Flames SGA

Title: The Flames of Christmas  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: The end of the first season of SGA  
Category: Angst/Au  
Summary: Aiden Ford thinks about his Christmases  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be, need I say anymore?  
Warnings: None

Challenge: 12 days of Christmas Day 4- I know I did this one already but it just wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

Ex-lieutenant Aiden Ford stared into the fire watching the flames consume the wood. He was reminded of the last Christmas he'd been able to celebrate with his parents. There had been lots of presents and food that year, and he was the happiest six year old in the world. He knew he was loved at that would never change, but it did… just like life always did. Change was the only thing you could count on.

By the next Christmas his mother was dead and his father had disappeared. Aiden knew where he'd gone although his grandparents had tried to hide it. James Ford had crawled into the bottle and left his grieving son alone in the world. That year, his grandparents had done their best for him, but there was only so much they could do when what Aiden had really wanted was impossible to get- his family alive and back together in their little house.

With a sigh, he added more wood to the fire hoping to chase away the chill, but the cave where he was living was always cold. He'd have to move on soon. The other day he saw a team from Atlantis poking around, and it was only be matter of time until they stumbled across his camp.

Atlantis, the City of Dreams, some of the members of the expedition had called it. An amazing adventure! Heading off into the unknown and going boldly where no human had gone before. For a while, he'd been a part of it and found a place to belong, where he'd finally fit in. His first Christmas in the Pegasus galaxy had been as wonderful as the last one with his parents. There had been gifts and friendship as they celebrated all the holidays from all the many cultures of the expedition members. Never had he felt so full of food and acceptance.

Then the Wraith came and he's lost everything once more. It wasn't fair, but that was life and you could live it or get off, as his grandmother told him.

His Grandmother had tried to do her best by him and he was the man he was today because of her. She had tried to give him that feeling of family and belonging, and there had been times when he'd felt it. The last Christmas before he's graduated from University and the ROTC was his best in a long time. They'd had a bit more money that year and he'd been able to buy his Grandmother the chair she'd always wanted. He pictured her sitting there now watching TV, safe and sound.

Maybe it was time to go back to Atlantis and see about being able to go home. He knew he'd die with out the Wraith enzyme, but living alone wasn't what he wanted either. Now all he wanted for Christmas was to go home.


	8. Trapped SG1

Title: Trapped  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Trapped and they can't get home.  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be need I say anymore?  
Warnings: None

Challenge: 12 days of Christmas Day 8- ~Eight days a week – the team or a team member is overworked; too wound up…time to unwind…how?~

My first Drabble; word count 100!!!

* * *

It was Christmas and they couldn't go home. Not knowing why the gate didn't work they exhausted themselves excavating the site.

When they fell into bed each night, he spoke the words they couldn't say in the light of morning.

Suddenly he was there; gently touching her cheek. Suddenly she tired of playing the game she started. She wanted him just as he wanted her.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "Daniel, I love you too."

With a sigh of joy he said, "I know." As he brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Well I knew I had in mind for this one but I'll let you all decide who it is.


	9. Three Gifts of Christmas Sg1

Title: The three gifts of Christmas  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Gen, Humor  
Summary: A very Merry SG-1 Christmas.  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I do now own all of SG-1 and Atlantis I just need to find the time to watch the rest of SGA and keep writing.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: 12 days of Christmas Day 11: Cartoons and Christmas

~0o0o0~

Jack and the rest of SG-1 all sat around the beautifully decorated tree waiting to open their gifts. He watched as Sam chose a present and handed it to him. With a huge child-like grin on his face, he pulled off the wrapping paper. It was the right size and shape; it had to be just what he'd been waiting for.

He tossed the wrapping paper away with glee, only to have his face fall and then perk back up once more with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes when he saw what was inside the wrapping. "Thank you, Carter, it's just what I wanted."

"What is it Jack?" Daniel asked from the other side of the room.

"Jumper cables."

From her seat under the tree, Sam grinned and shot a sly look at Daniel who nodded, which Jack saw. He was about to ask what was going on when Carter called out. "Teal'c, this one is for you."

The unwrapping continued and Jack's dread grew as he got a socket set, a nice hammer, and of course, the set of jumper cables, but nothing that he'd really wanted. He stared down at the hammer, wondering if he knew his team better than they knew him because they seemed to enjoy their gifts from him immensely.

Carter crawled out from under the tree calling, "That's the last of it. Why don't you guys clean up while I make the pancakes?"

Now that Sam was gone, Jack stared at the tree wondering if there was a way to discretely look for more gifts, but that seemed unlikely. Daniel was settling in to read his new book and Teal'c was kel'no'reeming in the corner.

The rest of the day passed quietly, as they ate a large Christmas dinner and played card games. As evening began, they had a light snack and settled down to watch TV.

Without asking, Sam moved to the DVD player and stuffed in a movie. Jack was about to leave and head off to bed until the Simpson's theme began to play.

Jack's head whipped around to look at Sam and then over at Daniel. Each of them held up a season box set of the Simpsons. "Merry Christmas Jack." The two of them called as they handed him his real presents.

From the other side of the room Teal'c called, "I have one for you as well, O'Neill."

He gathered them up in his arms, smiling. Yes, this was a merry Christmas indeed. He'd been given the gift of Homer.


	10. Fireworks! SGA

Title: Fireworks!  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: The end of the show. Even though I haven't seen I know what happens.  
Category: Romance  
Summary: The night after arriving on Earth, John thinks about things.  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I do now own all of SG-1 and Atlantis I just need to find the time to watch the rest of SGA and keep writing.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: 12 Days of Christmas Day 12: Christmas Wish (I made it a New Years Eve one)

~0o0o0~

John Sheppard stared out across the ocean, towards the land that sat on the edge of the horizon. He could just make out the tall towers and other trapping's of civilization.

San Francisco was out there, and he was on Earth, but it no longer seemed like home. Over-head there was a whistling sound, just moments before something exploded. John ducked, covering his head until he saw a brilliant bloom of color. Standing up, he laughed at himself; it was only fireworks lighting up the night sky.

A soft smile played on his lips. With all the insanity of the last few days he'd forgotten what today was. There was a new year staring him in the face and he had no idea what it would mean to him and the rest of the Atlantis Expedition.

Soft footsteps came up behind him. "Are your people at war?" Teyla asked, settling on the railing beside him watching the show.

"No, everything is fine. They're called fireworks. It's a way to celebrate the New Year."

"Fireworks? Rodney told me of this once. I have never seen anything so beautiful. We should bring some of these fireworks back for my people to see. They would enjoy them."

Teyla turned away from John to watch the multi-colored explosions flash and die in the sky. After a while, she hesitantly asked, "When Rodney explained it to me, he said there was another tradition on the eve of the New Year."

As she spoke, she turned to look at John. "John we have faced many dangers and I-"

John's Adam's apple bobbed. "Yes, well. I-"

She stepped closer, putting her hand on his arm. "Now that I am on Earth, I feel I should learn Earth traditions since we don't know how long we will remain here."

Finally John turned to look at her, their faces were very close. Done with waiting, and deciding life was too short to waste, he cupped the back of Teyla's head, pulling her in closer, and as their lips touched, he made a New Years wish.


	11. Chocolate SGA

Title: Chocolate  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: General  
Summary: The teams in trouble and its Mckay's fault.  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I do now own all of SG-1 and Atlantis I just need to find the time to watch the rest of SGA and keep writing.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: 12 Days of Christmas Day 12: Twelve against four…bad odds, how will the team survive?

~0o0o0~

Rodney, Ronan, Teyla, and John stared at the eyes that stared back. They were surrounded with no way out.

John raised his hands spoke slowly. "Now everyone just stay calm and we'll get out of this one all right."

"Get out of this, what do you mean! We're surrounded by twelve-"

John took a deep breath trying to not to snap at the other man. "Rodney, you're not helping!"

He looked around and made a decision. "Okay. I need you to take that." He pointed to the object in Rodney's hand, "And throw it over there. Now!"

"B-but it's all that I have and I'm-," Rodney blustered.

John tried to keep the panicking Rodney calm. "You just have to trust me, Rodney."

"Oh yeah, let's just trust you. It's my-" Rodney snarled.

"Just do it or I will throw you," Ronan added, reaching for the scientist.

Teyla stepped in between the two men. "Please, Rodney, do as the Colonel asks. This may be our only chance."

"B-but-"

"No buts, it's your fault we're here in the first place."

"It was just a small piece. I thought I'd share!" Rodney tried to explain.

"You gave an alien animal chocolate and then it grew into a six foot monster. Haven't you seen Gremlins?"

"It didn't grow into a six foot monster. It's still right there." He pointed to the cute fuzzy one. "How was I to know that it would call its friends!"

Rodney sighed, John was right. "It was so cute and it stood up-" All three of his friends looked at him. "So I toss it over there, they will follow the candy, and we can get away. This is a stupid plan."

Teyla, who was tired of the snipping, said, "Do you have a better one, Rodney?"

"No, I don't. Okay, here it goes. One, two, three." He tossed the candy bar and the twenty-four aliens eyes followed it and then ran after it.

The team stayed and watched for a moment before Ronan suggested, "We should go now."

John took one last look at the animals and then said, "Yep, let's go before they decide they want seconds."

They all took off toward the gate at a break neck pace. They were almost their when they heard Rodney go down with a squeal. One of the beasts had come after them.

Ronan and John swung around to shoot it, but when they turned the beast sat squarely on Rodney chest licking his face.

"Well, Rodney, I guess you've made a new friend. Shall we start trade negotiation?" John asked, tying to stifle a laugh. Beside him Teyla and Ronan were in the same boat.

"Get it off of me. It's heavy."

Still snickering, John offered Rodney his hand, helping him to his feet. They headed to the gate returning to Atlantis safe and sound.

* * *

Well one more to go I will get it done I just have to figure out which prompt that's left to use. I should have a larger story on the way soon.


	12. A Very Vala Christmas

Title: A Very Vala Christmas  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Gen, team fic  
Summary: Vala's feeling forgotten and decided to do something about it.  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I do now own all of SG-1 and Atlantis I just need to find the time to watch the rest of SGA and keep writing.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: 12 Days of Christmas Day 10: At-TEN-ion - someone's feeling ignored… how do they fix it?

* * *

Vala sat alone at a small table in the commissary staring into her melted bowl of candy cane ice cream, absentmindedly stirring it with her spoon. All around her, she could hear people talking about their Christmas plans and how they were looking forward to getting together with friends and family over the next few weeks.

While Vala didn't really understand the point of a holiday that had to do with a fat man stuffing himself down a chimney with a bag full of stuff, the principle of a holiday wasn't foreign to her.

On her planet, they had celebrated the solstices with a great feast in the warm and cold months. Then when Qetesh took control of the planet it had been modified to be in the Goa'uld's honor. Her people hoped that she would bring them a good harvest. In truth, Qetesh had no control of it, but the snake had loved the power, men, and food that came with it.

Now that she was free and had a place to belong, she wanted to have some enjoyment in her life, but Daniel was busy searching for the Sangraal, Sam was playing with some gadget and then flying off to DC to see her 'sliver fox', and Cam and Muscles were just no fun at all.

She pushed the bowl away and pouted. It was Christmas and she would have fun, even if she had to create it herself. With a flick of her ponytail, Vala had a plan. Getting to her feet, she began to put it in motion.

0o0o0

Once the plan had been rubber stamped, Vala began to gather her team. She found Muscles and Cam in the gym beating on each other, Sam had managed to escape before Vala was ready, but she new that her friend would be having a good time in DC.

Daniel, on the other hand, she had to drag away from his dusty books by his ear.

Fighting her grip, he demanded, "Vala, what are you doing?"

"We have a mission, silly. The General expects us to be in the gateroom in twenty minutes. If he dials the gate and we're not there he'll be angry."

He tried to get more information out of her, but she just kept walking and didn't let go. Reaching the locker room, she let go shoving him inside.

Planting his foot against the door frame, Daniel ground out, "We don't have a misson-"

Suddenly she stopped trying to force him through the door and he fell on his face. Twirling her ponytail, she crouched down. "You'd better hurry or you'll be late and they will all be very disappointed that you didn't come. Muscles has already told them that you're on your way."

From the floor, Daniel eyed her skeptically. "Vala, what have you done?"

"Nothing horrible I assure you. Just spreading a little Christmas cheer. Gear up and you'll find out what we're doing, darling." She lightly pinched his cheek and then strode off toward the women's locker room.

0o0o0

Daniel was still sitting on the floor when Cam and Teal'c arrived. "Jackson, what are you doing down there?" Cam asked offering Daniel his hand.

Taking Cam's hand, Daniel got to his feet and ran a hand through is hair. "I just tripped. Do you know what' going on? Where are we going?"

"Yep, we've just been there laying the ground work for this little excursion, but I'm not allowed to tell _you. _ It's a surprise. Now get dressed. You wouldn't want to disappoint them." Cam told the archeologist as he slapped him on the back and disappeared down the hallway.

Teal'c followed Cam with the words, "Yes, Vala Mal Doran's idea is an excellent one. You should enjoy your time on the planet, Daniel Jackson, I intend to."

Daniel stood there wondering just what the conspiracy was. Behind him, Vala sang out, "You have ten minutes, darling. You'd better hurry."

Unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice, he demanded, "How come Teal'c and Mitchell know where we're going and I don't?"

She shrugged. "I have to check over the final preparations. I'll see you there." She gave a small wave as she walked away saying, "Besides red _is_ your color."

Having no choice, Daniel entered the locker room and got changed. A few minutes later he found himself standing at the bottom of the ramp next to three FREDs full of supplies. Tacked on to the front of each one was a pair of reindeer horns and a bell.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "All right, Vala, I'm playing your game. Where are we going?"

Vala loved the resignation in his voice. She took the hat from his hand and placed it on his head, flicking the puff ball-covered tip over his shoulder. "There was no way I was going to let you sit in that dark room for the next two weeks. We're going to bring presents to the Free Jaffa settlement and introduce them to Saint Nicholas."

Taking her FRED controls, Vala navigated it towards the event horizon. Just before entering, she turned back to Daniel who still was standing at the bottom of the ramp. "Coming Daniel Claus?"

He nodded, adjusting the itchy white beard, and silently thanked Vala for reminding him of the meaning of Christmas and just what he was fighting to save.

* * *

That's all for this years 12 Days of Christmas Challenge. This one was a little late but they are all done now. See you next year!

Kelleth


End file.
